


Putting up with his Quirks

by x_Valora_x (Sparkle_Bunny)



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkle_Bunny/pseuds/x_Valora_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting leave from work only meant one thing, helping Joe no matter what trouble he found himself in. After all why wouldn't she want to spend time with the most handsome man in the Force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting up with his Quirks

**Author's Note:**

> A quick writing exercise based on E03S04.  
> DI Chandler is struggling and she can't help but want to help him.

Emotions were running high in the incident room, everyone was busy trying to do something, trying to do anything. It seemed that once again the killer was beyond their reach. It seemed that every time they had something it proved to be nothing.

Who was it flaying people alive?

Why would someone do such a horrible thing?

Everyone was so focused on whatever it was they were trying to do, they didn’t notice when she walked straight down the room and into DI Chandler’s office.

 

“Jo, you need to stop.” She reached out and placed a hand upon his. It didn’t take a genius to realise that his quirks were getting the better of him again. He seemed to be itching to sort out the paperclips and push pins.

He didn’t even bother to look up, but his fidgeting stopped.

“Amelia?” he sounded like he was in a dream.

She walked around his desk to stand behind him. Being gentle as always she placed her fingertips on his temples and began to massage them. “Who else would I be Joseph?”

They were silent as she moved to put pressure on his shoulders, hoping to calm him down again.

 

“Tell me how I can help…”

“I don’t think you can.” The tension was back in his voice, so she moved to sit on his desk, just to his left.

“What have you got so far, talk me through it… I might not be a fancy detective inspector, but I’m good at hunting people. It is my job after all.”

Slowly he talked her though the case, told her about the flaying and the unknown person who wears their faces as masks. Amelia listened carefully as he spoke, he was clear and precise, gone was the stuttering and stumbling that she remembered.

 

Out in the incident room DC Mansell had noticed the unknown woman in his DI’s office. “Oi, Riley, who d’ ya think that is?” nodding towards the office.

The incident room came to a halt as they all turned to look.

 

“So you’ve generally got the cases that copy history? And they’re all pretty gruesome?” Joseph nodded. “Right so have you got a historical researcher? I’ll start there. No good having me out in the field, the evidence wouldn’t be admissible in court.”

He got up and took her hand. “You don’t have to be here. Surely you’ve got better things to do with your leave.”

“Better than spending time with the most handsome man in the force? No, Joe, I’m right where I want to be.”

“But what about your family?”

She moved a little closer to him, “sounds like you don’t want me here.”

Joe pulled her to him and placed a soft kiss on her lips. “I wouldn’t have you anywhere else Amy.”

They jumped apart to the sound of whistles from the incident room. Everyone but Miles had a jovial look upon their faces. “Maybe I should introduce myself,” she blushed.

They left his office together.


End file.
